


Blanket Burrito

by honestlydarkprincess



Series: Stilinski-Hale Family Fluff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Hale, Cuddling, Derek is a Great Dad, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hale family - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Derek comes home to his family and they're all sleeping. They don't stay that way, though. </p>
<p>Cue family snuggles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you all enjoy this adorable little family fic!

It had been a long day for Derek. Well, ‘long’ was an understatement. Brutal, excruciating, and agonizing might describe the day more accurately. It had been incident after incident at the station: two teens had started fighting in holding, he hadn’t had lunch, a perp had thrown up in his cruiser, and he’d spilled coffee all over his almost done paperwork and had to start all over again. The worst part, by far, was that he didn’t home till late. So late, that not only had he missed the twin's bedtime, Stiles had also gone to bed by the time he got home. 

He knew it was incredibly late and that it made perfect sense Stiles had gone to bed, but he couldn’t stop the sigh of disappointment that he let out when he saw the lights in the house off. 

He pulled into the driveway and quickly got out of the car. The only thing keeping him moving right now was the promise of a long, hot shower and then being able to see his family. Yes, they were asleep, but he still couldn’t wait. 

As quietly as possible, he opened the front door, absently noticing the Stiles hadn’t set the alarm. Thank god, if he had, well then he definitely wouldn’t have been the only one awake. He slipped off his shoes and hung up his gun belt, carefully making sure it was out of reach so his curious toddlers couldn’t get to it. He moved almost soundlessly into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. It wasn’t much, but he was too exhausted to make something else. It was his day off tomorrow and the Sheriff had given him the weekend off, so he knew he’d be able to make up for the lack of food. 

He ate absently, mind wandering until he looked down and noticed the sandwich was gone. He took his plate to the sink, mentally promising to wash it the next day. Derek made his rounds, making sure all the doors were locked, and the lights were off, then set the alarm. Exhaustion racked at his body as he climbed the stairs, debating if he should risk waking up his babies by looking in on them. 

He hesitated for a moment outside the door to their shared bedroom, before deciding to go in. He opened the door and slipped inside the room, mentally cooing at how cute his children were. The twins had been born two years ago and they were the light of his and Stiles’ life. 

Luna was the older one, and she was the perfect combination of Derek and Stiles. Her signature pout could get her anything she wanted, just like Stiles’ could. Derek was powerless against that pout. Selene was only five minutes younger than Luna but had wholly embraced being the younger sister. Derek considered himself incredibly lucky that his kids got along so well; he loved seeing them interact. Luna was so careful with Selene, having taken the role of being the protective older sister in stride. 

He gazed at their sleeping forms for a few more minutes, stroking their hair, before kissing them each gently on the forehead and tucking their blankets in tighter around them. He glanced back one last time before he closed the door and made his way to the master bedroom. 

The room was dark, not that he had expected any less, and he could hear the sound of Stiles snoring and the steady sound of his heartbeat. With the knowledge that his mate was safe and sleeping, Derek trudged his way to the shower. He stripped off his clothes and got into the shower, unable to help the low groan he let out at the first feel of hot water. His shower was quick and mechanical, working on autopilot. 

Deciding to forgo pyjamas except for a pair of black boxers, Derek quickly left the bathroom and crossed the room to the bed. Fully expecting to just climb into bed and pass out, Derek came to a stop when he reached the bed. 

Blinking, he looked the lump that was his husband, who had apparently decided to imitate a burrito and was taking all the blankets. Derek absently wondered if this was Stiles’ passive aggressive way of letting him know that he was upset with Derek for missing dinner and the twin’s bedtime, or if he had just been cold. 

He stood there for a moment, asking himself if it was worth attempting to untangle Stiles, or if it would be better to just find another blanket and go to bed. Gently easing his way onto the bed, Derek tried to find one of the corners of the blanket. However, upon closer inspection, Stiles had somehow managed to completely entomb himself in the blanket, and it looked impossible to untangle. 

Derek rolled his eyes fondly, sighing. He left the bed and went downstairs, intending to go find the linen closet. But as he reached the living room, he found one of the twins brightly coloured blankets. Shrugging, he wrapped the bright pink blanket around him and made his way to the stairs. 

Being as tired as he was, he didn’t notice the side table until he walked into it. 

“Fuck!” He groaned out, pain blossoming in his foot. He hopped around, trying to lessen the pain in his foot by not putting pressure on it, but the blanket had slipped down and obscured his vision, and this time he crashed into the side of the couch.  
Letting out a string of obscenities, he tried to stop moving. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he sank down onto the couch, briefly entertaining the idea of just sleeping on the couch tonight. It had been a truly horrible day and he was exhausted. All he wanted was to pass out next to his blanket burrito of a husband, but no the universe seemed to be against him. 

“Daddy?” 

Derek’s head shot up at the soft sound of his daughter’s sleepy voice. He looked towards the stairs and saw Selene standing at the top. She was clutching her favourite stuffed animal, a small wolf, tightly against her chest and rubbing her left eyes sleepily. 

“Hey, baby. What are you doing up?” Derek whispered, forgetting about his hurt foot as he rose to meet his daughter. Climbing the stairs quickly, he met her at the top and picked her up, settling her tiny, warm body against his chest. She curled her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. 

“I heard a sound,” She whimpered, nuzzling his neck. Derek gently shushed her, feeling her heartbeat relax as she snuggled closer. He reached down and retrieved the blanket he’d dropped when he picked Selene up, then wrapped it around his daughter. 

“Let’s get you back to bed, sweetheart.” He cooed, walking towards the twin’s bedroom. 

Before he reached the room, the door opened wider and Luna stepped out, clutching her stuffed fox. Her eyes lit up the second she saw him. 

“Daddy!” She squealed, throwing herself at him and hugging his waist. Derek chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her. 

“Morning, baby.” He rumbled, stroking her hair. “Let’s get you girls back to bed.” 

The girls made no movement towards their room, instead tightening their grip on him. 

“Do you guys wanna sleep with me and Papa tonight?” He asked, knowing the answer. The girls looked at each other and grinned. Derek rolled his eyes fondly, and put Selene down, “Okay girls, go get your blankets.” 

They dashed off, giggling quietly. He knew they loved sleeping in his and Stiles’ bed, and he loved it too. The feeling of his family, his _pack_ , all together, warm and safe. It was the best feeling in the world, and it was really what he needed right now. 

The twins ran out of the room, both carrying blankets and their stuffed animals. Derek scooped his giggling daughters up and balanced them in his arms. He carried them to his and Stiles’ bedroom and set them on the bed. 

“Alright, pups, time for bed.” He whispered, trying not to wake his husband. He was about to settle them in the middle of him and the lump of blankets, also known as Stiles, when he noticed they’d somehow untangled Stiles and were settling down against him. 

Derek blinked, shocked. How had they managed to untangle Stiles in the few seconds they’d been on the bed? Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked down at his daughters. Luna had wrapped herself around Selene, with her back to Stiles’ chest. Selene was snuggled against Luna, and she fell asleep quickly in the protective arms of her twin and her daddies. 

Derek looked at the picture his daughters made, warmth filling his chest. They were just so perfect. 

He glanced up surprised when he felt a warm hand cup his cheek. He looked up into Stiles’ sleepy eyes and smiled. 

“Hey,” He whispered, not wanting to wake up the girls. 

“Hey back,” Stiles replied, equally as quiet. “I’m sorry I fell asleep. I tried to stay up for you.” 

Derek just shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, love. I’m glad you got some sleep.”

“Haha yeah, the baby wanted sleep,” Stiles chuckled, “Apparently, they also wanted to be cocooned in a blanket burrito.” 

“B-Baby?” Derek gasped, thinly veiled excitement in his eyes. 

“Yup,” Stiles said, popping the p. 

When Derek didn’t say anything, Stiles bit his lip nervously, he knew that Derek loved kids and wanted a big family, but they already had two kids and what if he didn’t want another one?  


Seeing the panic in his husband’s eyes and knowing what was probably going through his head, Derek placed a calming hand on his neck. Leaning over, mindful of his sleeping twins, he pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips. 

“We’re going to have another baby!” He whispered against Stiles’ lips, joy evident in his voice. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and kissed back, laughing against his husband’s lips. 

“Go to sleep, babe. You must be exhausted.” Stiles mumbled, noticing the dark bags under Derek’s eyes. Looking around Derek to the clock on the nightstand, Stiles’ eyes widened when he took in the time, it was very, _very_ late. 

Derek nodded in agreement, settling into a more comfortable position. After making sure the twins were comfortable and asleep, Derek closed his eyes. Thoughts of his beautiful family, soon to be a family of five, lulled him to sleep. 

Stiles gazed at his husband, marvelling at his talent to fall asleep quickly. However, he was sure the pure exhaustion Derek must be feeling helped things along. 

Surrounded by his babies and his mate, Stiles had no trouble falling back asleep. Even though he knew that in only a couple of hours he’d be awakened by two toddlers jumping on him and Derek, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this! Please let me know what you thought! ♡


End file.
